Bets
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: McGee and Ziva play a friendly game of chess while Tony watches, making bets on who will win. Tiva oneshot.


**The prompt was "chess." I don't own NCIS.

* * *

**"Do you really think you can beat me?"

"I was the champion at my school when I was younger. I grew up with it."

"So did I. So it should be a fair game."

"I will still...what is the word? Cream you?"

"Yeah, that's the word. But I promise you that I will not lose."

"We will see about that."

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen, finding both Ziva and McGee sitting at Ziva's desk with a chess board in between them. "Hey, Probies. What're you probies doing?"

McGee glared at Tony before setting up the pieces. "Ziva and I are playing a game of chess, Tony," he replied, looking at Ziva. "Black or white?"

"Black," Ziva said, looking at McGee before looking at Tony. "McGee does not think that I can beat him in chess," she explained.

Tony laughed and looked down at her. "You really think that you can beat McGeek at chess?" he asked. Then DiNozzo watched her, thinking for a moment. "Fine," he suddenly said. "If McGeek wins, I'll give him $20. If you win, I will take you out to dinner."

Ziva smirked and moved one of her chess pieces. She then looked at McGee patiently waiting.

The game went on for a good twenty minutes. Back and forth Ziva and McGee went, Tony sitting on the side of the desk, watching. It soon came to an end though when Ziva moved her rook piece, saying, "Checkmate," with a smile.

McGee's jaw dropped and he stared at the board in disbelief. "There is no way...I haven't lost a game in ten years..."

Laughing, Tony got off the desk, and replied, "It looks like little Jimmy has finally met his match. And lost."

McGee looked at Ziva and then at the board, groaning. "Looks like I don't get the $20..." he mumbled.

"But I get to go to dinner?" Ziva asked, looking at Tony.

DiNozzo nodded. "Meet me at my place at 6," he said, walking out of the bullpen.

When Tony disappeared, McGee looked at Ziva and asked, "How the hell did you beat me?"

Ziva shrugged and turned to her computer, returning to work.

* * *

"Tony, what should I wear?" Ziva asked. "Since you will not tell me where we are going..."

Juggling the phone between her head and shoulder, Ziva looked in her closet.

"A dress."

"What kind of dress? A formal one? Or informal one?"

"I don't know! A dress! Just hurry and get over here, Ziva."

"Anxious, are we?" she teased, pulling a short blue dress out of her closet.

"No. Just don't want to miss our reservation."

"Reservation?"

"Just hurry up, Ziva," Tony said, ignoring her question.

Then the line went dead. Ziva groaned and shut her cell phone before holding the blue dress up to herself. Glancing in the mirror, and satisfied with the look, Ziva changed and headed to Tony's.

* * *

"So, Tony, where are we going?"

"I told you, Ziva. It's a surprise."

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. She relaxed in the car, and looked out the window. Her jaw dropped when Tony pulled into the parking lot of the most expensive restaurant in DC. "Tony, I did not think..." she trailed off, speechless.

"You didn't think what? That I knew about this place? That I would take you here since it was just a bet?" he asked, smirking, looking at her.

Ziva looked at him and nodded. "I did not think you would take me here because of a bet," she admitted.

"Well, I can be a romantic guy," he said, getting out of the car. Ziva also got out of the car and the two of them headed inside.

They were mostly eating dinner in silence. Glances were stolen between the two partners. Finally, Ziva spoke.

"You bet McGee $20. You bet me dinner. Why did you bet two different things?"

"There was no way I was going to take McGee out to dinner," he said, looking at her.

Ziva laughed and then looked at him, confused. "You wanted me to win?"

"Of course. I didn't want to lose $20," DiNozzo replied.

He was making excuses now. Ziva had to crack him. "So you would rather spend a lot of money on a single dinner than give McGee $20?"

Tony stopped eating and looked at Ziva. "Well...uh...yeah?" he slowly said.

Ziva smirked and continued eating. She snuck a couple of glances at Tony.

* * *

A few hours later, they were on their way home. The wine that they drank made them loose and the two partners were conversing easily. Laughs were shared, and they teased each other the whole way back to Ziva's apartment.

When Tony pulled up in front of the building though and stopped the car, the silence resumed. "So, Ziva," DiNozzo started.

Ziva leaned over and kissed Tony's lips gently. The senior field agent was slightly taken aback, but he kissed her back.

Ziva pulled away, and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Tony," she said, getting out of the car. "I had a good evening."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Me too. I had a great evening," Tony said.

Still smiling, Ziva said, "See you tomorrow," and shut the door.

Tony watched her enter the apartment building, smiling to himself. When she was gone, Tony started his car and headed home. Making bets sure had their benefits.


End file.
